Smashing Insanity
by Bliss77
Summary: It's another normal


Hiyas! This is my first story on the Super Smash Bros board, and my 3rd story on ! It's a comedy, so try not to drink liquids while reading, or else your nose will vomit on the computer key-board, causing it to short-circut and explode in your face! D

So, apart from the violent and random warning, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter One- The Picnic ( Part One )

"Urrrgh..." moaned the blonde princess as she sat on the couch, eyeing the television with so much irritation and hatred that it actually started sweating a little, even though it was physically impossible."Can't you just skip the pointless ads?! I mean, come on! I need to watch the freaking weather channel-"

There was a gasp. Peach turned around to see a hysterically sobbing JigglyPuff, staring at her with extreme betrayal.

"What's wrong...? I know your afraid of that old Tootsie Pop commercial, but didn't we discuss a little while ago that the owl is not going to stalk you, go into your room, steal your golf magazines and prized collection of digimon cards, then reduce your gum-ball-like body to a bloody pulp?"

"No..." Jiggly Puff hiccuped, "Its just that...you said...THE F WORD! A-AND YOU SAID YOU W-WOULDN'T SAY IT ANYMORE! YOU P-P-PROMISED! NOW I'LL HAVE TO GO T-TELL MASTER HAND! WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Jiggly-Puff...You really don't have to tell Master Hand...( He probably won't give a crap about it anyways... )"

"But...YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she screamed.

"...What the heck is there to understand?" Peach asked looking at the pitiful pink ball of tears.

JigglyPuff's response was continuing her rampage of spiraling into the bucket of utter depression, running blindly into a toilet in the middle of the hallway, and then pretending she was dead.

"Err...Okey-dokey then...Why is there a toilet in the middle of the hall-way?" She pondered this odd question when she spotted Yoshi in a deep conversation of My Little Pony with Ganondork- Err...I mean Ganondorf.

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"

"YOSHI!" squeaked Yoshi in delight for some un-apparent reason.

"Oh, yes! Perfect timing! Yoshi, could you be a good little...Whatever you are and get that toliet out of there?"

"YOSHI!" he squeaked once again eating the entire toliet whole. A white green-polka-dotted egg exploded out of his-

"Eww. Never saw that coming. ...Err, thank you, Yoshi. Just don't mistake JigglyPuff for a giant wad of bubble gum again and- Nevermind..."

He did a happy dance than pranced into the kitchen.

"Good..." Peach said, "No distractions. Now the weather is supposed to be..."

"OH MY GOODNESS, WHY THANK-YOU YOSHI, WHAT A DELICIOUS DOUBLE OMLETTE THAT WILL BE!" said Luigi rather loudly from the kitchen, blocking out what the weatherman said.

"Grrrr..." Peach slammed the remote and the couch and was about to hit Luigi with steel tennis racket until...

"Wait, what? Did he say omlette...?- Oh dear."

There was a explosion and fart sound from the kitchen and D.K., Diddy Kong, Dr. Phil, and JigglyPuff were running frantically away, covered in crap and completely horrified.

"EH OH AHH AHH EE EE AHH ( I SAID I WANTED A BANANA NOT A EXPLODING OMLETTE FULL OF- ) EPP!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"AHH AHH EPP AHH OH OH EPP AH ( I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT MY POOPIES EVER AGAIN! )" cried Diddy Kong.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN AMERICAN IDOL REWIND!" screamed JiglyPuff.

"WHY AM I HERE?" asked Dr.Phil, "I HAVE A FEW 1,000 POUND HOBO FATTIES TO INTERVIEW!"

"WHHHHHHHHY?!" asked Luigi, "WHY MUST EVERY OMELETTE I CREATE HAVE A EXPLOSION IN SOME FORM OF SICK URINATION?! WHHHHHY?!" he started crying.

"So thats what happens when Yoshi swallows a toliet...Oh well. I guess I'll just look outside to see if it's any good..." She walked up to the window and looked through it.

"Ahh, yes! A perfect day for a picnic!"

And yet ends another morning in Smash Mansion! Will the picnic be delayed? Will the weather be horrendous? Will Ness conduct strange experiments on a poptart along side Dr.Mario and a terrified Lucas?

READ, FIND OUT, AND REVIEW! ( ...Please with exploding Yoshi eggs on top? )


End file.
